I Wish You Weren't Home for Christmas
by kittycatlover
Summary: finishedKagome goes home to be with her family for the holiday season. Inuyasha wants to be with to be with her, especially if this is the time of the year when you're with who you love. Will he show his feelings?
1. Chapter 1

Merry Christmas fellow Inuyasha fans. I have been wanting to write another romance fic with Kagome and Inuyasha so I thought, why not a short Xmas fic? So read and enjoy, and don't forget to review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I am just a fan!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
I Wish You Weren't Home for Christmas  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Inuyasha sat in his favorite tree and watched as the snowflakes fell from the gray sky of feudal Japan. Thoughts and of Kikyo were going through his head, remembering seeing her walking through the cold snow. That seemed like ages ago but still like yesterday to him. Though he thought of Kikyo often, the thoughts of her were now being replaced by thoughts of Kagome. He never would admit it but I don't think it was a secret to those around him.  
  
"Inuyasha? Where are you?" he heard Kagome's voice say as he could smell her scent coming nearer.   
  
He jumped effortlessly and gracefully down from the tree. The snow felt cold under his bare feet.   
  
He came up to Kagome, "What do you want?" he asked in his usual annoyed voice.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you goodbye." Kagome said.  
  
"Are you mad at me again?" Inuyasha asked.   
  
"No, but it's less than a week away until Christmas and I want to be with family. I have to go home for Christmas." She said. Inuyasha didn't reply, but before he could Kagome said, "Don't worry I'll be back soon after and I'll bring you all a late Christmas present."  
  
"Christmas?" was all he said confusedly. "What is that?"  
  
"Well it's kinda hard to explain, I'll tell you about when I get back. But basically it's a special time of the year that you spend with your friends and family, just all your loved ones." She said. "I can't really explain it to you it wouldn't make sense."  
  
"So you're leaving right now?" he asked, not looking straight at her.   
  
"Yeah I already said goodbye to Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kaede. You're the last I have to say goodbye to. I'll be back in no later than a week." She said staring at the ground as she slowly started walking towards the well that connected their two time periods.  
  
When they reached the well she sat on the side of it. "Well goodbye Inuyasha... I'll miss you." She said then she quickly jumped down the magical well.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Next chapter up real soon! This fic isn't going to be very long, review thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, I'm back. I WILL finish this fic before Christmas. Anyway hope you're having a good holiday season and are enjoying the fic, please take a sec to review it would be much appreciated, please it's the season of giving...  
  
Disclaimer: Though I would like to own IY I don't   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
I Wish You Weren't Home for Christmas  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Inuyasha stared down the now empty well. He wiped away all the snow on its edges, he didn't know why though. He guessed it was because he already missed Kagome. If this was the time of the year to be with those who you loved why couldn't he be Kagome? He knew why... Kagome still didn't know that he had feeling for her, she may have suspected it like everyone else but still he had not told a soul.  
  
His feet were becoming very cold from the soft layer of snow beneath his feet but that didn't effect his sitting by the well. A minute or so later Shippo approached him.  
  
"Don't worry Inuyasha, she'll only be gone a couple of days." He said.  
  
"Who said I was worrying?" Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
"Well if you're so bothered that she is gone why don't you go to her time and visit her? You probably were going to go anyway." Shippo said.  
  
"Why don't you mind your own business?" Inuyasha growled at the little fox.  
  
Shippo sighed, "You do what you want, you always do anyway." He said as he trotted away.  
  
Inuyasha waited awhile until he was sure no one was around or watching him. Then he quickly hopped down the well to present Japan.  
  
**  
  
When he got there he found that there was also snow in Kagome's time. It was now dark and snowing. He climbed the tree by her window like he would usually do and peeked inside. She wasn't there so he climbed through her window and into her room. He listened carefully with his ears; he heard nothing in the house so he left Kagome's room to look for any type because he was getting kind of hungry.   
  
On his way to the kitchen he say a pine tree with lights and strange objects hanging from it. To Inuyasha the round shiny spheres look interesting. He picked one up; it didn't smell like food, he held it between his clawed fingers and then it suddenly shattered between his hands into tiny shards of thin glass. Inuyasha then examined the strange socks hanging above the fireplace.   
  
Then Inuyasha went into the kitchen, he saw that there was some type of pie sitting there. Without thinking he ate the pie the whole pie. There was a fire in the fireplace, he didn't remember it being lit before.  
  
Suddenly he hard a noise at the door, Kagome's family was back! Inuyasha quickly hid but made a slight bit of noise.   
  
The he heard Sota yell, "Hey Kagome are ya back yet?"  
  
"Yeah Sota! I was taking a bath!" he heard her reply. Inuyasha was very confused, Kagome was home? How come he hadn't smelt her? Was she the one who lit the fire?  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Next chapter will be the last of this short little fic! Trust me if you like the pairing of Inuyasha and Kagome you'll love the next chapter! 


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is the final chapter of this short fanfic. I hope you like the ending!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
I Wish You Weren't Home for Christmas  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Oh Kagome we're so glad you're back for Christmas!" her mother said giving her a big hug.  
  
"Yeah I'm glad too. So did you guys get all your Christmas shopping done?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah I know it's a little late, today being Christmas Eve and all..." said her mother.  
  
"I'm sorry mom but I haven't had time to get you anything for Christmas, I didn't mean to stay in feudal Japan for so long." Kagome said.  
  
"Oh Kagome that's okay! We all understand. Now Sota go to bed or Santa won't come if you're awake." Kagome and Sota's mother told him.  
  
Sota didn't want to believe Ms.Higarashi about the Santa Clause thing but he didn't want to take any chances of not getting any presents. So he forced himself to go to bed.  
  
As for Grandpa he was tired from all the hectic Yuletide shopping and he retired to bed, mumbling something about Santa Clause.   
  
"Kagome I have to go finish wrapping some presents I'll be in my room wrapping. Goodnight, I'll talk to you tomorrow." She said starting for her room.  
  
"Okay goodnight Mom. I'm gonna get a mug of hot chocolate and relax by the fire for awhile." Kagome said going toward the kitchen.  
  
When Kagome had gotten her mug of hot chocolate she heard a quiet sneeze from a certain half demon whose sensitive nose could not take the dust.  
  
"Inuyasha is that you?" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha realized that it was too late to try to hide now, Kagome had discovered him. He crawled out form under the couch. Kagome just stared at him looking for an explanation, or some sort of response.  
  
"Well... I just wanted to see what this Christmas thing was about..." said Inuyasha unsurely. "Are you mad at me?"  
  
"Of course not Inuyasha! It's Christmas Eve, no one should be alone on Christmas." She said happily.  
  
Inuyasha didn't reply. So Kagome offered him a mug of hot chocolate, Inuyasha accepted. They sat there together by the fireplace sipping on their hot chocolate, as Kagome started explaining the basic idea of Santa and Christmas.   
  
"Ya know Kagome, this Christmas thing isn't so bad I guess." He said. "I didn't get you a gift though. I didn't know that I was supposed to."  
  
"Oh that's alright Inuyasha, you just being here providing me with company is enough for me." She said.   
  
Then she offered him a candy cane, which he put in his mouth and held onto the end of it. He didn't really mind it, and he didn't notice as Kagome put a Santa cap on his head. This was because there was something about the hot chocolate or just everything that had made him very sleepy.   
  
It was a comical and cute little sight to see Kagome and Inuyasha sitting on the couch in front of the fire. Inuyasha had a Santa cap halfway onto of his head covering one of golden eyes and exposing one of his dog-like ears on his silvery-blue hair. He had the candy cane, which he soon just ate, making a loud noise with his teeth.  
  
"Inuyasha... there is something I want to tell you." Said Kagome to him. "Inuyasha I don't know how to say this but..." she started then she realized that the half-demon was already asleep. She sighed, pulled out a little sprig of mistletoe and held it over him. Then she kissed him gently, "Merry Christmas Inuyasha..." she said, then she left his side turned off the light. But before she left the room, she said quietly, "I love you..."   
  
*~*~*  
  
Epilogue:  
  
The next morning, Inuyasha woke up to the sound of Sota's happy cries of seeing the presents.   
  
"Santa did come!" he said happily. As Sota ripped open presents at a quick pace, he suddenly stopped. "This isn't for me it's for Inuyasha!" he said handing him a little envelope, which enclosed a little Christmas card. It was addressed to Inuyasha to his surprise. It read:  
  
Inuyasha you have received your Christmas present. But you might not know it, someday you will though. It's better than you could possibly have imagined and it can't be given in a form of a physical item.   
  
~"SANTA"~  
  
Inuyasha didn't really believe in Santa, so he wondered whom it was really from, who knows it could have been from Santa. The note confused him, and when he was confused he acted angry.  
  
"Inuyasha... what was it?" asked Sota.  
  
"Feh! Who knows? Maybe some messed up joke." He replied.  
  
"Inuyasha no one plays messed up jokes on Christmas it must be telling you the truth." Said Kagome. This confused Inuyasha; did she read the note? He didn't have time to reply as Kagome handed him a box of heart shaped chocolates that he quickly consumed.   
  
Maybe there really was something magical about this whole Christmas thing, he thought to himself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's it! I hoped you liked it! Please review! Merry Christmas! 


End file.
